Bloodlines Vampire System
SLGI team strongly appreciate the fact that Liquid Designs, the creator of Bloodlines Vampire System, shows so much transparency and publishes all information about their ratings, products and players on their site. This made our research far more easy. Useful links on SLGI wiki: *Bloodlines Vampire System (basics) *Bloodlines Vampire System (costs) *Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research) *Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial) Other useful links: *Bloodlines Database *Bloodlines Wiki All this material is made from a document named The Truth About Bloodlines, created by Anaimfinity Resident. Only parts of the document are listed here. The entire document can be downloaded from the following address: https://mega.co.nz/#!vAVHQLYA!J2DEkTUpvrNAED17DuWtFqCDCyaA6ZfsOA_ywR7m9yM This document was made by Anaimfinity Resident. I, Anaimfinity, release this into public domain. This means that anybody can copy it and use it in any way. However, if you copy and use or quote parts of it, you must give a link to a place where everybody can take a copy for verification. Introduction The vampire is a modern myth, but without much history. Legends about souls of evil persons haunting the living ones exist throughout the world, under many forms. Today, vampires are subjects of mass-media and can be seen from horror movies to cute cartoons. They actually come from a book written in 1897 and named Dracula. The legendary person was Vlad The Impaler (1456 – 1462). He used to kill thieves and murderers by pushing a pike inside their anal hole. As the pike advanced, it destroyed all internal organs and exited on their mouth. Cruel, it is, but that was something seen so often in the dark middle ages. To have a comparation, we should look at Ivan The Terrible (1530 – 1584), who used to tied people on barrels with gunpowder and say I send you to haven while blasting the barrels. We should also look at the crusaders. When they conquered Jerusalem, they killed everybody inside: Muslims, East Christians and Jews. We should look at the inquisition in West Europe. And not only in Christian world we can find this. Cruel roolers we can see in every part of history, in every age and in every culture. Returning to Vlad The Impaler. Firstly, he was the prince of Valachia, a land South of Transylvania. He had nothing to do with Transylvania at all. Secondly, at the time when he existed, vampire bats were not known. Vampire bats exist in South America and that continent was not discovered yet. This proves that the theory about vampires is a lie. The modern vampire subculture is awesome and very interesting and grows every day with new ideas and theories, but it is very new and has not strong mithological roots. Defined Terms Bloodlines player = any resident registered inside Bloodlines game (exclude warriors) Bloodlines database = http://www.slbloodlines.com/ Predator = any Bloodlines player that is enbarked or enraged (affected by the curse) Registered player = any resident that is somehow stored inside Bloodlines database (including those partial registered – with souls in limbo or with garlic necklace Warrior = any Bloodlines player registered with the war HUD Second Life Vampires Many people use the term vampire with Bloodlines player. They are right, but it cn make some confusions. For a newcommer, it is a bit strange how does a virtual vampire looks lile. Throughout the virtual world of Second Life you might see many creatures of the night. If you see someone with a vampire outfit, it doesn’t mean that it really is a vampire. To avoid confusions, any player registered as a lycan, vampire or human within Bloodlines game will be named Bloodlines player. So, if someone looks like the most horrible night creature but is not registered inside Bloodlines database, it is not a Bloodlines player and it is not what majority of people call vampire. Bloodlines players (real vmpires) might look in any way. Any resident might be a Bloodlines player. Unfortunately, it is hard to know who is who. They need some tools to attack: teeth, claws, spikes, but these can be set to invisible, so there is no way to really know who is near you. Unfortunately there are only two ways to see if someone is a Bloodlines players: By accessing Bloodlines database (powered by Liquid Designs): http://www.slbloodlines.com/ By wearing a Bloodlines HUD (once you wear one, you automatically become a Bloodlines player). Once you wear the HUD, you get really surprised to see that residents with very cute outfits are Bloodline players, while some people wearing vampire outfits are not. Continue reading Because too long articles are not good for wikia formats, please go to the following links: *Bloodlines Vampire System (basics) *Bloodlines Vampire System (costs) *Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research) *Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial) Opposition To Vampire Systems See Also Second Life Geography Category:Demography